Lucy la dragon slayer
by Yuifullbuster
Summary: Te amo gray... pero tambien amo a natsu
1. Lucy la maga clase S

En magnolia habia un peculiar gremio del cual se hablaba mucho y se decia causaba problemas al consejo de magos, pero no se podia ignorar a sus magos poderosos y que entre ellos habian tres asesinos de dragon que eran el orgullo del gremio, y una joven rubia interesada en unirse al gremio, su sue o mas presiado pero aquella chica tenia un secreto guardado que causaria da os a sus proximos amigos...

Que dijiste estupido! -contesto un joven mago de cabello rosa

Lo que quieras flamita te estoy esperando! -otro mago que estaba DESNUDO? peleaba con el pelirosa

Ustedes ya callense! malditos mocosos! -se unio a la pelea otro mago que tenia cara de pocos amigos y amargado de larga cabellera negra

Los magos presentes en el gremio no se esperavan que en aquellas puertas al fondo apareceria la causa mayor de todos sus problemas.  
Al abrirse aquella puerta vieron como una chica de cabello rubio con una playera blanca escotada, una chaqueta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espada, una falda cafe con calcetas largas mas arriba de su rodilla con unas botas negras conbinando con la chaqueta y por ultimo una boina negra de lado.

Eh venido a hablar con el maestro de este gremio, ya que me quiero unir a fairy tail, asi que donde esta?-pregunto la rubia con un pesimo humor-

Lo siento el maestro no esta llegara hasta las 8:00 ya de noche -contesto una joven de tras de una barra con cabello blanco y muy largo, con una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar-

Que lastima, queria hablar con el maestro makarov lo mas pronto posible, pero si no tengo otra cosa que hacer mas que esperar tendre que aguantar -contesto aquella chica-

Bueno, si te quieres unir al gremio necesitaria hacerte unas preguntas -contesto mirajane-

Claro, tengo tiempo -la rubia se oia arrogante-

La rubia se acerco, al igual que natsu el joven de cabello rosado, gray que tenia la costumbre de quitarse la ropa y gajeel.

Bueno como te llamas? -pregunto mirajane-

me llamo lucy heartfilia vengo desde el este para unirme a fairy tail

Ya veo lucy, cual es tu magia?

se puso nerviosa la rubia ante la pregunta pero contesto de todas formas -soy maga celestial y utilizo llaves celestiales

vaya lucy y cuantas llaves tienes

tengo 4 de plata y las diez llaves de oro -respondio con esfuerzo-

Mira se quedo sorprendida no podia creer que tenia ante sus ojos a una maga celestial con la mayoria de las llaves del zodiaco en su poder

Tu eres... heartfilia?-pregunto un chico sin pantalones-

lucy solo se quedo observando a el fullbuster -y tu eres...-

ah! yo soy gray fullbuster mucho gusto! -sonrio el mago al ver a una mujer tan bella como lo era lucy-

Ah! mucho gusto gray...por cierto tu ropa... -se sonrojo un poco-

mm... que pasa con ella? tengo mal gusto acaso -el ingenio ^^'-

no es eso, solo que deberias de tenerla puesta no en el suelo...no crees? -le dijo lucy con un poco de molestia en sus palabras-

MIERDA! -grito enojado y comenzo a buscar su camisa ya que solo estaba su pantalon tirado a un lado-

Jajaja no te preocupes "luigy" -resaltando el nombre de la maga celestial- el siempre es asi es un deprabado ah! por cierto soy natsu dragneel

Ah.. mucho gusto naru...-contesto con poco interes-

No luigy es natsu, N-A-T-S-U si? -el pobre no se habia dado cuenta todavia '-

Pues no suelo decir un nombre bien si confunden el mio, es lucy no luigy L-U-C-Y -contesto con manera de remedar a natsu o como ella dijo "naru"

De que hablas, yo escuche tu nombre muy bien luigy -El pobre no se esperaba que "luigy" podria ser el verdadero demonio cuando se enoja-

Mira... no quiero comenzar con problemas pero seria mejor que me dijeras por mi nombre como corresponde... N-A-R-U! -Ya estaba en las ultimas-

Que no es naru es NATSU! deja de molestar con eso luigy!

Que es lucy deserebrado estupido!

No quiero, quien me obligara rubiesita oxigenada... -se arrepintio de haber dicho eso... al ver la cara de lucy enojada todos desearin morir... en vez de sufrir la ira de aquella chica-

Comenzaron a pelear esos dos individuos que no se conocian ya que ambos seguian llamandose erroneamente...

Luigy!

que es lucy estupido... eres muy estupido naru!

Natsu!

Naru!

Ya callate luigy!

Lucy, LUCYYYY!

por eso luigy!

aaah! ya me arte!

Y siguieron peleando hasta que lucy noqueo a natsu, cosa que sorprendio a medio gremio, y como no, con tal animal ejem... mejor dicho dragon como no pensar que la chica casi tenia fuerza sobre humana, al derribar a tremendo monstruo!

Y bien... me gustaria ver al maestro makarov ahora! - contesto furiosa la chica-

Lo siento lucy, pero todavia no lleva todavia podrias esperar media hora?-comento la albina con una sonrisa que calmo a lucy-

De acuerdo mirajane -que acaso esa chica era bipolar?-

En ese momento entro el maestro makarov un tanto molesto con unos papeles casi rotos en las manos

MOCOSOS! -con una voz siniestra y casi a matar con la misma-

Ahora si estamos muertos... ya no nos podra salvar ni el mismo dios-contesto gray que se habia parado de un brinco al escuchar tan tetrica voz-

E-estamos muertos...-contesto un se or de un poco mas mayor con un abano en la boca-

Callate macao! todavia no sabemos que dira -contesto otro sujeto de la misma edad que macao con un extra o peinado-

N-nos va a matar y despues nos revivira para despues matarnos otra vez... y mas a -afirmo una chica de cabello azul volteando a ver a natsu-

N-no porque... PORQUE! destrui un pueblo entero en mi ultima mision -hablo el DS con la voz temblorosa y sudando hasta en... mmm.. mejor censuramos eso-

Estas muerto dragneel

Comportate como HOMBRE! -grito un mago que se hiba acercando que al parecer era el hermano de mirajane, Elfman-

Que hombre, ni que hombre, me gustaria ser en este momento una hormiga -contesto con bastante miedo debo agregar el mago de fuego-

No se preocupe natsu-san de seguro no es algo tan malo, juvia creo que no es para tanto -comento tratando de calmar a el mago de cabello color salmon-

J-juvia... de esta tam-tampoco te salvas.. recuerdas tu ultima mision en la isla florentine? -eso provoco que aquella maga de cabello azul se desmayara, y con mucha razon habia inundado un edificio de una compa ia muy importante al tratar de atrapar un ladron-

Mocosos...como sabran estos papeles...TODOS SON QUEJAS! -el peque o humano empezo a crecer repentinamente hasta convertirse en un gigante-

Pero como siempre no importan esepto este papel -el maestro del gremio ense o el unico papel que estaba intacto-

Al parecer nos a llegado una candidata para entrar en el gremio, y creo por lo que veo que ya llegaste lucy heartfilia

Lucy se inco en forma de reverencia para representar su respeto hacia el maestro -gracias por reconocerme 3ro-

Si, pero sin encambio eso no quiere decir que estas aceptada en el gremio ya que mis superiores pideron que te hiciera una prueba para entrar en mi gremio

Si maestro aceptare la prueba que usted me pida, no importa yo aceptare sin reclamos

Me alegra escucharlo...tendras una pelea con mis hijos mas fuertes del gremio claro, que no son clase S

Si maestro.

Bueno con quienes pelearas seran... -Gray fullbuster

Hmp... no puedo oponerme aunque me hubiera gustado que se quedara en el gremio -contesto muy urgolluso de su poder el fullbuster-

Tambien peleara... Gajeel redfox

Ya que...

Wendy marvell!

Etto... perdon lucy-chan

-*que acaso ellos creen que soy tan debil ?*-penso la rubia con una gotita en su cabeza

y por ultimo... Natsu dragneel

Uh! estoy encendido, perdona luigy pero no te la dejare facil!

Que es lucy!

Bueno, bueno el duelo comienza ya!

Hmp -la rubia fue la primera en moverse y DESAPARECIO?-

A donde se fue?

no lo se hielito comeinza a buscar!

Arriba? abajo? derecha? izqu...-lucy le dio un pu etazo a gray haciendo que destruyera 2 mesas del gremio...Gran error del maestro hacer que la pelea fuera dentro del gremio u.u-

bien... quien sigue?

Yo no soy como ese exibicionista! -grito gajeel corriendo asi lucy

No me subestimes DS!

Como sabes que...-no pudo terminar lucy lo golpeo en el estomago con su pierna y de remate con su codo lo golpeo en la espalda y por ultimo lo avento-

Q-que rapida -dijo la marvell sin darse cuenta lucy con tal rapidez aparecio detras de la dragon slayer del cielo-

Al parecer tambien eres un dragon slayer eh wendy?...

Wendy quedo quieta del miedo... -no quiero hacerte da o wendy asi que sera muy rapido- la heartfilia solo golpeo en su espalda haciendo que esta se desmayara y con delicadeza se la entrego a mirajane para que no saliera mas afectada en la pelea y despues casi al instante fue asi natsu con una velocidad increible-

Lucy aparecio a lado de natsu y le beso la mejilla- Bu!

Ah! ahora veras luigy!

Es lucy baka -y de inmediato le golpeo en la cara asiendo que estre saliera casi volando-

Teme! ahora veras LUCY!

Ah! vaya ahora si nos entendemos DRAGON SLAYER! hijo de igneel -natsu se quedo en shock como lo sabia, como sabia el nombre de su padre? y sin darse cuenta al vajar la guardia lucy ya estaba junto a el sentada en una silla-

Por dios que aburrido... no e utilizado magia sabes? -era cierto era una maga celestial no habia abierto ninguna puerta-

No me subestimes lucy puedo ser muy temible, KARYU NINGUN TEKKEN!

Ahora si te estas poniendo serie eh? -lucy esquivo el golpe de natsu con mucha facilidad gracias a su rapidez-

Karyu no kenkaku! -Natsu logro golpear a lucy-

Vaya! que poder dragneel pero no suficiente... Puerta del carnero yo te abro... ARIES!

Me llamaba, sumimase...

No te preocupes aries solo quiero impulso -la rubia le gi o el ojo a aries-

Esta bien.. -lo unico que hizo fue empujar a lucy con mucha fuerza y al instante desaparecio, lucy concentro toda su fuerza en su pierna izquierda y golpeo a natsu con tanta fuerza que lo dejo en K.O.

Bueno creo que ahora soy miembro de fairy tail no? derrote a todos sus hijos maestro

Si asi parece lucy -el maestro no dejaba de pensar en como pudo saber aquella chica de que gajeel y wendy eran dragon slayer si lo mantenia en total secreto y aparte saber como se llamaba el dragon que era padre de natsu era extra o- Bueno lucy heartfilia ahora es un miembro oficial de fairy tail! asi que...-NO!- alguien interrumpio-

To-todavia hay alguien con suficiente magia para pelear

Hmp, parece que el pervertido no le gusto la manera en que lo deje inconsiente... de un solo golpe -dijo la maga celestial que no estaba nada cansada-

Ice make burokku! -ese ataque logro golpear a lucy en el rostro-

eres un estupido no me podras ganar-suspiro- bueno tendre que usar magia para acabar rapido...

Encuesta los cielos, y abrelos...  
Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,  
Hazte conocer a m O Tetrabiblos... Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas...  
Publica tu aspecto, una puerta mal vola O ochenta y ocho signos... Brillen!  
URANO METRIA!

con ese ataque acabo basicamente con un mal herido gray fullbuster haciendo que lucy sea un miembro del gremio, su sue o realizado y aparte nombrada mago clase S 


	2. Acnologia

Todos en el gremio aceptaron a lucy casi al instante por su gran poder esepto 3 magos, que no eran nadamas que natsu, gajeel y gray ya que no podian creer todavia que una mujer les haya ganado, mientras que wendy se encari aba mucho con lucy, no le importaba en lo mas minimo que le haya ganado...mientas que en el lado de lucy ya tenia a una amiga con la que platicaba mas, esta maga de cabello azul y corto amante de los libros llamada Levy Mcgarden se habia su mejor amiga en tan solo una semana, ya que a lucy tambien le encantaban los libros.

Ne, ne lu-chan me podrias prestar despues ese libro que estas leyendo?-pregunto muy interesada la amante de los libros

Claro levy-chan con mucho gusto -contesto muy alegre la maga celestial-

C-como puede ser asi de amable... que vergonzoso el que me haya ganado es imperdonable! -dijo enojado fullbuster que estaba observando desde lejos a lucy con levy

Hmp solo es un estorbo -comento gajeel-

Gajeel-kun no puede hablar asi de lucy ella es muy amable -dijo una peliazul que estaba alado de el DS- Juvia cree que es una genial maga

Juvia tu dices eso porque no fuieste derrotada por ella como nosotros -dijo un mago de cabello extra o rosado- me pone furioso el solo ver a luigy

Natsu-san no se llaba asi es lucy... y ademas wendy tambien perdio pero a comparacion ella se hizo muy amiga de lucy -agrego- deberian de aprender de wendy

Los 3 magos quedaron apenados de escuchar eso-es solo que wendy es muy suave verdad flamita

Asi es ademas ella es una ni a no comprende todavia lo que significa perder en una batalla

vaya salamander estas en lo correcto eso es muy raro de ti ya que eres un completo estupido

Q-que dijiste! estupido fierrito

quieres pelear salamander!

No podria pedir algo mejor que patear tu trasero!

Oe, oe ya callense ustedes dos!

Tu no te metas! -hablaron al unisono natsu y gajeel-

Cabrones!-gray se avento hacia los dos DS y comenzaron a pelar...y por motivos de dicha pelea volo una silla golpeando a lucy que estaba cerca de ahi-

Quien CO OS LANZO ESA SILLA! -grito la rubia enojada por aquel golpe-

uuih! -los 3 magos pararon de pelear por el miedo de aquella voz aunque pensaron en un principio que era erza, al voltear vieron que era solo lucy...ESPERA ERA LUCY CON UN MORETON EN SU MEJILLA y vaya que estaba molesta-

Teme! ahora veran! -y asi lucy se unio a la pelea dejando a los 3 sin poder luchar-

Asi paso toda la ma ana con peleas y peleas hasta qeu gajeel se acerco a lucy que estaba en el tablero de misiones

mm... cual deberia escoger necesito mucho dinero -decia la rubia sin poder encontrar un buen trabajo-

Porque no ves las misiones de clase S en el segundo piso? -lucy se sorprendio de escuchar aquella voz conocida-

Are? a gajeel como estas -la rubia sono muy amable-

gajeel se quedo sin palabras *esta chica cambia de humor constante mente*-hola conejita

No me digas asi gajeel ademas no tengo tiempo necesito una mision para cubrir mis gastos

Como dije porque no vas por una mision clase S en el segundo piso?

Porque el maestro me dijo que como soy nueva necesitaba al menos 1 acompa ante y no necesito eso

Vamos cuanto te puede costar pedir ese favor a alguien... puede ser erza

demaciado... yo siempre eh trabajado sola...desde que se fue mi padre...HE ESTADO SOLA NO NECESITO DE NADIE! -lucy salio corriendo despues de decir eso salio corriendo-

E-espera! -sin pensarlo 2 veces gajeel fue atras de lucy con el olor a agua salada que salia de los ojos de aquella chica-

Cuando gajeel logro alcanzar a lucy la embistio para que dejara de correr-

Que quieres gajeel dejame! DEJAME!

No -le susurro tranquilamente-

Gajeel...porque te preocupas recuerda que te derrote...

Talvez sea cierto pero no puedo mentir al decirte que me agradas -se sonrojo un poco-

Vaya al parecer tu eres diferente de natsu y gray...

QUIERO QUE PELEES CONMIGO!-la chica se sorprendio de aquellas palabras de gajeel, no se lo esperaba-

Porque quieres pelear conmigo?

Porque talvez puedas responder mi pregunta conejita

No soy "CONEJITA"

Hmp como sea necesito que me resuelvas esta duda!

Tu no sabes como pedir las cosas porfavor

No, pero me gustaria que me resolvieras esta duda no eh podido dormir por eso!

Tan mal estas?

Porfavor...

Hmp... ya que lo pides asi, pero no sera tan facil

Solo quiero que me digas como es que sabes QUE SOY UN DRAGON SLAYER!

...Solo, solo si me logras golpear en una pelea

U-una pelea?

Si... si logras golpearme en la cara te respondere todo lo que quieras -sono cortante y triste a la vez-

Bien, pero quiero que cumplas tu promesa

Claro...BUENO COMENZEMOS

Lucy se movio muy rapido como la primera vez sin embargo...

*tengo que concentrarme...solo golpearla en la cara* No me contendre!

Hmp..para mi esta bien *no puedo dejar que me golpee, aunque esto pasaria en algun momento*

Lucy golpeo a gajeel en el estomago como la ultima vez, sin embargo esquivo el ataque de el codo que trataba de darle lucy y despues... Logro golpear a lucy

Creo que se termino ne..lucy?

Creo que si gajeel...

No suenas muy feliz ah?

No queria contarlo hasta saber que no seria peligroso...

Pe-peligroso? de que hablas que tan peligroso puede ser una simple respuesta

Porque con esa respuesta se llevara a otra pregunta hasta que te cuente ahsolutamente todo...Sobre mi

Entonces porque aceptaste?

Porque sabia que algun dia llegaria... y entre mas pronto mejor..aunque ya me encari e con unos del gremio patetico no?, en una semana...y ya hize amigos -lucy comenso a llorar sin saber un motivo- me encari e con todos en el gremio y no puedo... NO QUIERO DEJARLOS!...pero con mi pasado no creo que me acepten o si?

Esos estupidos de fairy tail seran estupidos y todo pero de un gran corazon...

Como sea... querias una respuesta no?

S-si pero...

Yo soy un dragon slayer gajeel

Q-que como es que...mejor dicho quien es tu dragon!

Escuche su insidente en la isla tenrou... y que tu con otros magos incluyendo a gray y natsu durmieron por 7 a os

Si pero que tiene que ver con esto?

Acnologia...

A-acnologia?

Sabes porque no utilizo magia?

No se... no me gusta meterme con magia celestial

Esa no es mi magia mas poderosa...es como un disfras

Disfras?

Si un disfras mi verdadera magia es antigua

Si pero todos los dragon slayer podemos utilizar magia antigua

Pero mi magia es...La primer magia utilizada

P-pero esa magia es debil muy debil ya que no se desarrollaba del todo

Pero habia un mago en especifico que poseia magia poderosa el segun mago en todo el mundo... estamos hablando de mas de 1 millon de a os gajeel

C-como es que...

Aprendi esa magia?

Si... se supone que toda esa magia murio junto con el mago

Pero este mago reencarno...En un dragon

E-en un dragon...ENTONCES!

Si mi padre es un dragon de mas de 1 millon de a os de edad

Pero quien es tu...

Acnologia

Gajeel quedo en shock- c-como es que...

Por eso no queria decir nada sobre mi verdadera magia... por temor a que me desprecien

...Tu padre es ACNOLOGIA!


	3. gajeel gray y natsu ¿Enamorados de lucy?

Ella no queria tener una vida tan miserable, solo queria desaparecer y nada mas..

Rosas marchitadas en aquellos rosales

la tristesa carcome los momentos felices

y yo en un mundo lleno de odio y abaricia

deseando estar en la nada, eso desearia

Sin embargo el luchar ya no tiene significado

mi futuro esta contado...

Porque... n-no me dices nada...HABLA GAJEEL!

...-el joven DS no decia nada estaba en chock-

No te culpo en lo mas minimo... puedes romper la promesa y avisarles a los del gremio fu...-la joven heartfilia fue interrumpida-

No! nunca romperia una promesa...lucy

Seria mejor marcharme, prefiero eso a ser rechazada por todos simplemente NO SOPORTARIA ESO LOS AMO A TODOS! -lucy comenzo a llorar sin saber el porque gajeel la ¿abrazo?-

Gajeel...

Mira no creo que esos estupidos te rechazen eres su nakama ahora y mia tambien...

Aun sabiendo que mi padre fue el que dejo en un sueño de 7 años a los miembros de fairy tail, no lo creo

-gajeel abrazo mas fuerte a lucy ¿que era ese sentimiento?¿porque no queria soltar a lucy?-mira conejita no dejare que te desprecien esos estupidos, ademas se han encariñado contigo y mucho...-agrego-y yo tambien...

Es muy lindo de tu parte gajeel pero no creo...

No digas estupideses! ademas quien dijo que diria algo! puedo guardar el secreto unos dias, hasta años si con eso te quedaras en el gremio

g-gajeel-comenzo a llorar nuevamente y abrazo a gajeel con mas fuerza- gracias fierrito

d-de nada conejita -gajeel no podia dejar de pensar en como podia sentir algo por aquella chica tan rapido, ademas el no es asi de sentimental y cursi ¿verdad? el no necesita de eso ¿o si?¿que sentia por aquella chica?¿porque sentia tanta paz a su lado? pero una pregunta muchisimo mas importante, la incognita del millon...¿POR QUE QUERIA BESAR A LUCY?

Los dias, meses pasaron desde que lucy llego al gremio y pasaba mas tiempo con gajeel, claro sin dejar a levy claro esta, el punto era que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos hasta hicieron equipo eh hiban a misiones clase S los dos...juntos ya que panther lily se alejaba de esa "parejita" decia que hacia mal tercio, pero claro no podian faltar los chismes de aquella pareja, como tampoco podian faltar los celosos entre ellos gray y natsu pero ¿por que? ellos se habia proclamado enemigos de la rubiesita entonces porque querian golpear a gajeel cada vez que lo veian junto a lucy, es que acaso tambien ellos ¿le tomaron cariño a la chica?

*porque, simplemente no comprendo... esa sonrisa, esas expreciones todo!, todo de ella me encanta... ¡demonios! deja de pensar en ella gray! deja de pensar* Maldicion -susurro el mago de hielo-

Ocurre algo gray-sama?

No juvia no te preocupes estoy bien, pero que hay de ti eh juvia?

D-de que habla gray-sama? -la ex phantom se puso nerviosa ante la pregunta-

tu y lyon como van en su relacion?

ah...etto, ly-lyon y yo es-estamos bien gray-sama -*gray-sama se preocupa por juvia, gray-sama es kawai*

ah bien por ustedes -gray volvio a perderse en sus pensamientos-

Al parecer desde que juvia y lyon se hicieron pareja gray y la mencionada han sido muy unidos, gray la trata y la ve como una hermana pequeña, ya que prometio cuidarla como tal, mientras que juvia estaba confundida ya que no podia comprender sus sentimientos hacia "su gray-sama" no lo veia igual que antes, desde que le dio una oportunidad a lyon al parecer se ah enamorado de el pero... ¿en donde quedaba gray?

No se podia decir lo mismo de natsu dragneel estaba igual o peor que gray, su cabeza daba vueltas y todo entorno a lucy heartfilia, desde ya hace unos 9 meses ah ido a misiones de igual forma con lucy y happy, en las misiones se ah dado cuenta de que tenian mucho en comun, ambos se mareaban con los transportes aunque natsu muchisimo mas que lucy al parecer ella podia controlarlo un poco, su comida favorita de ambos waffles en la mañana, tarde y noche nunca se cansaban de comerlos, les encantaba ver las estrellas y sobre todo pelear o entrenar por dios! esa chica era la perfeccion para natsu! era un hecho.. LUCY HEARTFILIA tenia que ser solamente de el.

Maldicion -maldijo el hijo de igneel-

que pasa natsu-san -dijo preocupada la pequeña wendy-

es lucy wendy, solo lucy

Todavia no lo puedes entender verdad natsu?

el que?

que te gusta lucy... eso es lo que no entiendes

Aye! es verdad natsu te guuuusta -se unio a la conversacion un pequeño gato azul de nombre happy-

Que tu tambien happy?

natsu porque no puedes admitirlo y ya

porque no es verdad wendy no me gusta -*o si? no a natsu dragneel nunca le gustaria una mujer como lucy jamas! yo nunca me fijaria en alguien como ella pero...*-y si me gustase que!

seria muy lindo natsu, tu y lucy harian una exelente pareja

tu crees wendy?

Aye sir! -dijo emocionada la marvell-

tch! -aquellos dragon slayer no se habian dado cuenta de que gajeel los escuchaba y le daba rabia que wendy pensara eso lucy es solo de el! gajeel redfox es de el y de nadie mas!-

pero...-se intrigo el dragon slayer de metal al escuchar la voz de natsu- yo creo que a lucy le gusta el estupido de gray... yo no tendria oportunidad contra el...-que madres! como que gray ese estupido cubo de hielo quiere con lucy! bastardo como dije lucy es mia!, maldita seas gray, sin darse cuenta levy estaba a lado de gajeel un tanto preocupada por el redfox-

Gajeel-kun porque tan molesto? -ahi estaba otra causa de sus complejos y revueltos pensamientos, esa enana y ese olor tan dulce a frutas rojas y libros ¿porque hacia sentir asi a el pobre gajeel?-

por nada enana a sido una mala semana -y vaya que habia sido una mala, muy mala semana y mas al enterarse de que tiene a dos rivales que lo podrian separar de SU lucy.. pero de algo estaba seguro LOS MATARIA SI PONIAN UN DEDO EN LUCY-

Pobre gajeel ¿tan posesivo puede ser un dragon slayer? pero 2 rivales en el amor?...GRAY FULLBUSTER, GAJEEL REDFOX Y NATSU DRAGNEEL ¿ENAMORADOS DE LUCY?


	4. Mision Clase S

Mi padre... tiene mucho que no lo veo... pero que paso, porque no regresas padre te necesito ACNOLOGIA!

Cielo brillad

que mientras todo se vuelve deprimente

mas personas creen en el fin

el fin de una vida...

Tu no sabes nada de mi lissana!

Claro que si te conosco desde pequeños! no seas tan terco

No soy terco...es solo que...

Eres orgulloso natsu!

Lissana!

*esos mocosos pelando otra vez, son estupidos* Oe lucy ya nos vamos?

Si gajeel-kun pero levy no ah llegado aun -la rubia estaba preocupada por su amiga pero no podia dejar a gajeel tampoco- *levy llega pronto porfavor*

Gomenasai mina!

Enana llegas tarde

p-perdon gajeel-kun pero jet y droy no me dejaba sola

esos estupidos nos retrasan mejor vamonos -aquel dragon slayer que estaba de pesimo humor no dudo y salio del gremio importandole poco si aquellas chicas hiban atras de el-

ga-gajeel no te vayas! vamos levy -la rubia jalo a levy de la muñeca para poder alcanzar a gajeel que ya no estaba a la vista de las chicas-

maldicion... NATSU APURATE! que ya se van

A-ah! si vamos hielito apurate

Lucy, gajeel y levy que se unio al ultimo momento hiban en direccion a una mision clase S, trataba de matar a un gigate en una isla del norte, sonaba sencillo pero no lo era tanto por algo ofrecian 1,000,000.00 jewels pero como gajeel hiba en la misma mision que ellas no habia problema pero natsu y gray decidieron seguirles, no querian que lucy estuviera con el estupido de gajeel.

Al llegar a la isla que era un poco rara y tenebrosa a primera vista no parecio importarle mucho a lucy y gajeel total no vivian ahi, todo estaria bien mientras terminaran rapido con la mision, pero no se podia decir lo mismo de la Mcgarden ya que no se habia dado cuenta de que estaba abrazando a gajeel por el miedo que tenia.

-Lucy comenzo a soltar una pequeña risa y le murmuro a levy- ne levy-chan estas muy cerca de gajeel no crees? -levy vio a gajeel un tanto sonrojado y despues observo que efectivamente estaba abrazando a gajeel-

pe-perdon gajee-kun -de inmedio levy solto al redfox apenada-

bueno, bueno vamos con el solicitante de la mision ne chicos? -lucy parecio molestarle ese abrazo de levy hacia gajeel-

*Lucy...celosita conejita?* bueno vamos conejita, enana o si no se hara mas tarde

Si -hablaron al unisono

Al llegar a un hotel llamado "vida victoria" que les parecio un poco raro el nombre, no importo ya que entraron como si fuera algo normal, natsu y gray entraron como ninjas o3o para que nadie sospechara que los seguian pero claro lucy y gajeel ya se habian dado cuenta por el olor, cosa que se le olvido a natsu ya que hiba gajeel.

Ah...etto buscamos a el señor itakuta! -lucy grito parecia que no habia nadie serca-

Lucy creo que no hay nadie aqui

No.. puedo oler algo -gajeel presto mas atención al olor y al reconocerlo se sorprendio mucho-

Estupido natsu nos van a descubrir por nuestro olor! baka!

No es mi culpa cubito helado!

SANGRE -los 4 se sorprendieron ante las palabras de gajeel-

q-que di-dijiste ga-gajel-kun? -levy estaba aterrorizada solo de aquellas palabras del ex-phantom pues ella tenia una inmensa fobia a la sangre en exceso-

levy-chan... no te preocupes todo estara bien si? -lucy puso su hombro en el hombro de su amiga, sabia la fobia que le tenia a la sangre-

*No entiendo en lo mas minimo a estas 2 pero lucy se ve asustada aunque no quiera reconoserlo y esos estupidos de salamander y el exhibicionista que nos han seguido esto va mal... la sangre su olor, se acerca* cuidado lucy se acerca...-decia preocupado el DS-

Si lo se... puedo olerlo

q-que hacemos

no lo se levy-chan esta no era la mision...sin embargo si nos atacan tendremos que pelear, y ustedes dos tambien -volteo lucy hacia donde estaban natsu y gray escondidos-

N-nos a descubierto..pe-pero como?

no lo se flamita solo sal...

Natsu, gray salgan tambien pelearan si es necesario

lu-lucy podemos explicarlo...

No tienen porque explicar nada... querian ir a la mision verdad -sonrio la chica al parecer no se habia dado cuenta todavia-

*esa chica si esta un poco tonta pero eso nos beneficia mucho*-estaba aliviado gray-

*lucy es estupida como no pudo darse cuenta de nuestras verdaderas intenciones, bueno al menos las mias solo descubrio las de el estupido de gray*-natsu no sabia que gray tenia la misma intencion que de seguirlos-

ajujuju estupidos mocosos no interrumpan a sus mayores -todos se quedaron en shock al ver aquel hombre de pantalones ajustados verdes con una camisa negra... pero con algo diferente SANGRE!-

teme... a quien heriste!...estupido responde

No tengo necesidad de decir algo ajujuju seria bueno divertirme ne lucy heartfilia...

C-como sa... -la chica rubia no termino su conversacion pues le golpearon en el estomago y despues le clavo una navaja en el brazo derecho- aaah!...n-no puede...tsk n-no pude leer sus movi...mientos que pa-pasa -lucy no pudo con el dolor de su brazo y se desmayo-

LUCYYY! -gritaron los dos DS y el mago de hielo, mientras que levy estaba aterrorizada por la sangre el suelo-

maldito pagaras por herir a lucy! ICE MAKE KAKUNNI! -el tipo desconocido logro esquivar las flechas de hielo de gray sin problema alguno- quedate quieto!

No te atrevas a tocar a... LUCYY! -gajeel convirtio su brazo en una cierra y comenzo a atacar a aquel tipo-

muy mal pequeños... yo Retorun spacet ninguno esta a mi nivel.. nadie esepto el mismo acnologia!

*acnologia...LUCY!* Que quieres de lucy!

gajeel... -*que tiene que ver lucy con acnologia? esto es extraño... espero que flamita lo haya notado*-

Estupido dañaste a lucy eso no te lo perdonare!

Hmp... vamos Dragon slayer muestrame que tanto es tu poder NATSU DRAGNEL!


	5. El poder de lucy

Lucy POV

Estaba temblando y no solo por el dolor en mi brazo, en definitiva nadie me habia intimidado o asustado en lo mas minimo pero ese tipo... ese tipo hacia que mi cuerpo temblase incontrolablemente, no podia ni hablar acaso esto es a lo que le llaman miedo?, acaso podria algo provocarme tanto temor, solo tenia una cosa muy clara y solo una...ese tipo era peligroso.

Ese tal retorun spacet que queria de mi, como sabia mi nombre... acaso conocia a mi padre, que tenia que ver en todo esto...Acnologia, padre porfavor ayudame...T-tengo miedo.

-.-

ajujuju parece que la valiente heartfilia ah despertado...-tenia una voz tan macabra que parecia el mismo demonio-Quien diria que lucy heartfilia fuera tan miedosa ajujuju

Teme!... te hare pagar por herirme -lucy desaparecio dejando a los 2 dragon slayer y gray sorprendidos...aun con esa herida ella podia moverse a tal velocidad?, lucy logro golpear a retorun sin problema, el mencionado solo reia lo que hizo hacer enojar mas a lucy con lo cual abrio la puesta de leo para poder luchar mejor-*A esto tuve que llegar, usar magia solo para poder vencer a este tipo*

L-lucy a utilizado ma-magia... sera tan fuerte este tipo...-gajeel no podia creeer todavia eso-

Lu-chan a-ayuda n-no puedo es...tar mas tiempo aqui...L-la SANGRE!-levy no podia habia mucha sangre contando con la que salia del brazo de la chica ya era demasiada para levy-

N-no te preocupes levy le ganare muy rapido... tsk-*no creo aguantar mucho pero con loky creo que seria imposible que pierda-

Lucy a convocado a loky... eso quiere decir...

Si... este tipo es peligroso y muy poderoso -al parecer todos sabian lo fuerte que podia ser lucy, no tenia la necesidad de usar magia aun en una mision clase S, algo muy grande estaba a punto de pasar-

Lucy... es raro que me convoques, por lo general yo soy el que viene a este mundo

Gomene loky pero este tipo...-la chica se oia seria-

Si tambien pude sentirlo... pero prometeme que no usaras "eso" a menos que sea completamente necesario

No tienes porque repetirlo loky lo se muy bien...

Bueno lucy ataquemos! -la rubia solo asintio y en menos de un segundo desaparecieron-

Ta-tambien loky tiene una velocidad increible!

Eso es logico cabeza de cerillo, la magia de la propietaria hace mas fuerte a el espiritu que ella posee

Pero algo... no esta del todo bien puedes olerlo salamander?

Si gazille...huele a un dragon... -susurro el pelirosa, lo que solo alcanzo a escuchar gajeel-

Apenas se han dado cuenta inutiles! -esa voz... lucy era lucy-

Vamos loky!

Si!

En ese momento lucy aparecio en frente de retorun y loky atras, pero lucy tenia algo diferente, en su mano derecha tenia una llama azulada que golpeo a retorun haciendo que este saliera volando rompiendo la pared

T-tu como te atreves a ensuciar mi hermoso traje!-retorun se toco la frente y se enfurecio mucho mas- has hecho que comenzara a sangrar... ZORRA! nadie derrama la sangre de Retorun Spacet

Hmp... como si estuviese tan genial ese traje eh! estupido... no te perdonare el que me hayas lastimado ni muchos perdonare ... QUE HAYAS LASTIMADO TANTO A MIS AMIGOS!

Los ojos de lucy habian cambiado... ese color chocolate ya no estaba presente y en su lugar un color carmesi en el cual se notaba la ira de la chica, pero todos se preguntaban el porque del cambio de sus ojos...

*Lucy que estas ocultando... porque gajeel no esta tan sorprendido* -aquel moreno mago de hielo no podia sacar de su mente !Que jodidos estaba pasando¡


	6. A quien amas?

Aquel aura que salía de aquel sujeto llamado retorun que amenazaba a los 5 magos con destruirlos, mas sin embargo la mas herida era la maga celestial acompañada por su fiel espíritu Loki aunque no serviría de mucho que lucy heartfilia solo utilice su increíble y envidiable velocidad combinado con si poder celestial, tenía que utilizar su única magia con la cual sabia que podría ganar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero algo la detenía, si unos 4 magos mas sin contar a 1 que ya sabía el secreto que guardaba pero aun así que 5 personas lo supieran y aun más increíble que fueran los amigos que más le dolería perder si tomaran aquel secreto como algo muy malo y peligroso para el gremio… Solo podía rezar y pedir que no la desprecien por su pasado y sin más comenzó a utilizar parte de su magia más poderosa que le enseño acnologia.

Al parecer me estas obligando a utilizar magia que me eh prohibido, pero esto no lo puedo dejar como algo sin importancia –La chica rubia se oía mas que molesta, estaba fastidiada siquiera de sentir la presencia de aquel sujeto-

Ajojojo no creo que sea necesario ellos están bajo mi magia querida Lucy

Que has dicho… QUE LES HICISTE! –agrego un poco débil al perder tanta sangre- q-que les hiciste…no te perdonare esto… nu-nunca –Después de terminar de hablar aquella maga se desmayo cayendo en brazos de el espíritu celestial-

Acnologia… porque el ir a estos extremos… no lo entiendo Lucy esta inconsciente…HERISTE A TU PROPIA HIJA! –Aquel espíritu no podía creer que hiciera eso… pero ¿Por qué?-

Vaya, te diste cuenta eso me alegra deje a mi hija en buenas manos después de todo pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo sabias que era acnologia y no retorun?

Esa esencia… como no olvidar esa esencia de hibrido que posees

Hibrido dices? Ja! Yo soy un dragón en su totalidad querido Leo

De todas formas, porque utilizaste parte de tu magia para poner en transe a natsu y sus amigos

Para que se decidan querido leo, quien cuidara de mi hija hasta la muerte, aquellos 3 magos de nombres Gray, natsu y gajeel están enamorados de mi querida hija pero solo uno es apto para cuidarla para siempre

Si es eso cierto, entonces porque puso en trance a Levy Mcgarden

Porque 2 de esos magos también aman a aquella chica y ella de igual manera los ama, pero eso es lo que quiero saber, a quien aman más a Lucy o a aquella maga Levy

Todo eso por Lucy… sí que la amas dragón del apocalipsis

Todo sea por el bien del único humano que eh amado y que adopte como hija mía, dándole mi apellido en mi vida pasada

Solo espero y encuentres lo que has buscado durante estos 20 años…

Ilusión- Gray fullbuster

Do-donde estoy… que es esto SANGRE! –gray comenzó a temblar al notar una gran cantidad de sangre-

G-gray…s-sama ju-juvia s..e mue-muere

JUVIA! YO TE AYUDARE PORFAVOR NO MUERAS! JUVIAAA YO TE AYUDARE, YO TE AYUDARE JUVIA PORFAVOR RECISTE, RECISTE JUVIA NO TE…mueras –en ese momento juvia desapareció y se encontró con una Lucy desangrándose a punto de morir- L-lu-Lucy?

Gr-gray… g-gray ay-ayuda… n-no agu-agunto due…le

LUCYYY! PORFAVOR NO MUERAS LUCY… PORFAVOR NO TE MUERAS TE AMO MUCHO, LUCY TE AMO NO MUERAS! LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCYYY! – de igual manera lucy desapareció dejando a un gray llorando sin control y con un temor inmenso-

Gray fullbuster… amas a lucy? –se escucho una voz ocultando a su dueño de entre lo más profundo de la oscuridad-

Q-quien eres muéstrate! QUE HICISTE CON LUCY Y JUVIA…DONDE ESTAN MALDICION! QUIERO VER A LUCY!

Amas a lucy heartfilia gray fullbuster?...la amas –en ese momento apareció una imagen de lucy sonriendo-

Lucy… CLARO QUE LA AMO QUE PREGUNTA TAN ESTUPIDA ES ESA!

Pero también amas a alguien más verdad Fullbuster? –De igual forma apareció una imagen de juvia, la cual se veía muy contenta y alegre- También amas a Juvia Loxar

Amar a juvia… no imposible es como mi hermana –agrego- mi hermana pequeña

No tú la vez como algo diferente, en el fondo de tu corazón de hielo tan frio, hay un pequeño lugar cálido del cual permanece lucy heartfilia y juvia loxar… pero ¿A cuál amas realmente?

A cual amo realmente… Lucy…Juvia… PORQUE ME PREGUNTAS ESO QUIEN ERES!

Solo digamos que su querido padre busca a alguien que cuide de mi preciada hija, adiós gray fullbuster piénsalo que solo uno se quedara con mi preciada hija…. Saiyonara

No espera! QUIEN ERES!... –después de aquella pequeña platica sobre el verdadero amor gray fue liberado del transe, pero solo quedo inconsciente-

Ilusión- Natsu Dragneel

Natsu dragneel hijo de igneel despierta…

Mmmm… eh? Quien está ahí!

Natsu dragneel busca en lo más profundo de tu corazón… a quien más valoras

Valoro… de quien…-fue en ese momento que aparecieron dos escenarios reconocibles para el Dragón slayer-

Amar a la amiga de la infancia de nombre Lissana Straus con la cual pasaste buenos momentos y te hizo conocer lo que era la felicidad y prometerle ser felices juntos al casarse y después de perderla fue destrozado tu corazón, mas sin embargo al reencontrarte con ella en tu viaje a edoras y regresar a casa volviste a ser feliz no?

S-si pero…

Ahora, encontraste el amor con una chica que parecía ser más fuerte que tu y llamarla rival, esa es Lucy heartfilia… con ella puedes ser tu mismo en su totalidad, hace que tu corazón se acelere sin motivo, esas ganas de besarla y hacerla solo tuya, ella te demostró ser aun más feliz y disfrutar de todo lo que te rodea, ella fue tu primer MEJOR AMIGA de la cual te enamoraste, con ella descubriste cosas de ti que no sabías que existían y creías solo eran puras estupideces

Lucy…. Yo amar a lucy?...

Escúchame natsu dragneel solo puedes amar a una y solo una de ellas… que camino escoges?, a la amiga de la infancia con la cual descubriste la felicidad o a tu rival con la cual encontraste al amor, escúchame a ellas 2 las amas pero ¿A cuál amas más? Decide sabiamente Dragneel

E-espera! Como saber a quién amo? COMO?

Eso solo lo sabrás tu hijo de igneel –Después natsu fue liberado de aquella magia provocada por acnologia, y solo pudo dormir después de aquella confusa platica-

Ilusión-Gajeel Redfox

Que jodidos está pasando? Soy claustrofóbico!

Gajeel redfox… tu amas a alguien?

Amar a quien… quien carajos eres?

Responde hijo metalicana amas a alguien

CLARO QUE AMO A ALGUIEN…ella es una de las pocas chicas que conozco que se interesan por ser fuertes y no solo por su aspecto aunque no lo necesite, ha demostrado ser una excelente rival, amiga y mi más grande amor… Tch… eso sonó cursi

Pero es lo que sientes Gajeel, pero también amas a una delicada chica de cabello azul la cual ama la literatura que fue una de las pocas al aceptarte después de lo ocurrido con phantom lord aun siendo ella de las más afectadas no?

La enana?... yo no amo a la enana

A no? Busca en lo más profundo de ese corazón intocable para muchos esepto 2 chicas que son las mejores amigas

Yo amo a lucy!... pero la enana creo…tal vez…

Tal vez?...tal vez que Dragón slayer ese sentimiento que sientes por lucy no es el mismo que sientes por Levy Mcgarden?... es el mismo gajeel pero necesitas saber por quien sientes mas amor…

Amor… tch que estupidez –Gajeel al ser liberado del transe al igual que gray y natsu no pudo quedarse dormido al pensar tanto en eso…-

Que jodidos está pasando…


	7. No me amas a mi

Despues de lo acontecido con "retorun" que resulto siendo nada mas que acnologia el padre de lucy, todos los magos fueron llevados a diferentes habitaciones del hotel en el que se encontraban, al parecer esa "mision de derrotar a un gigante" era una completa mentira, pero... Quien ayudo a acnologia para que escojieran esa mision? Como sabia que hirian gray, natsu y gajeel? todo esto es lo que se pregruntaba el Dragon Slayer de Hierro, mas sin embargo lo unico que le preocubaba en ese momento y que era su prioridad eran las heridas de lucy en su brazo que estaban muy graves, aunque loki volvio a aparecer para ayudar a gajeel.

Gajeel... -loki cargaba a gray y natsu, mientras que gajeel cargaba a levy y a lucy-

Que quieres espiritu

Que sabes sobre mi ama Lucy..

...-El DS no contesto no sabia que decirle a loki-

Gajeel... dime que es lo que sabes, este es un tema sumamente delicado

Solo se que lucy es un Dragon Slayer y que su padre es acnologia, no me conto mas

Y sabes quien es retorun? o porque tuviste esas visiones...

Retorun... ese tipo... olia diferente a un humano... olia a

Un dragon -interrumpio loki-

S-si... pero porque...tch que queria con la conejita

Es que el tipo "retorun" fue solo una ilusion de acnologia

-Gajeel quedo en shock al escuchar el nombre del padre de lucy- A-acnologia...

Si gajeel... no preguntare cual fue tu ilusion solo te dire que debes de pensar muy bien las cosas y elegir sabiamente, ya que una de las dos saldria lastimada

Hmp... ya lo se, pero no necesito pensar nada... Y-yo y-yo...

La amas?... pero que pasa con la otra chica... mira la verdad no se quien sea pero te puedo decir que acnologia no sabia a quien mas aprecias, la imagen de la segunda chica fue producto de tu corazon

Callate... y ayudame a abrir la puerta para acostar a la enana en una cama

Si, si...-*Vaya no necesite preguntar quien era la segunda chica... pare ser levy...Solo espero y escojas sabiamente*

Despues de dejar a todos en sus respectivos cuartos, loki dejo a lucy al cuidado de gajeel para asi desaparecer

Oe, conejita despierta

Mmm? gajeel?... que hago aqui

Fuiste mal herida, vaya que eres estupida

Hmp... que acaso derrotaste a el sujeto?...-su tono cambio a uno triste- yo no pude protegerlos... Gomen

No digas eso lucy... esa herida inmobilizaria al mas fuerte de los 10 magos santos, asi que no te pongas deprimida por estupideces tch eres muy problematica conejita

Y tu eres muy emo hierrito

Gihi -hasta que gajeel pudo captar la indirecta de lucy comenzo a enojarse- Oi! eso no es gracioso

Jajajaja para mi lo fue tontito -Aquella sonrisa que de alguna manera aunque no lo admitiera...amaba mucho esa sonrisa-

L-lucy... -la rubia dejo de reir al escuchar la voz titubiante de gajeel y mostro un rostro de curiosidad-

Que pasa gajeel te ofendi acaso?

No...n-no es eso tsk que fastidioso es decir esto...

hmmm? es facil decir cosas gajeel es solo que eres peresoso

N-no lo es...

Pues claro, no eres muy bueno expresandote con palabras -lucy cerro sus ojos y sonrio de lado haciendo a gajeel sonrojarse muy lebe-

Tienes razon conejita, no soy bueno con las palabras... pero

Pero qu...-Lucy no pudo terminar de hablar... algo calido en sus labios impedia que hablara, si gajeel la estaba besando, lucy tardo mas o menos 5 segundo en corresponder su beso, sin embargo lo hizo por cortecia mas que por otra cosa ya que no duraron mucho besandose porque lucy empujo delicadamente a gajeel-

G-gajeel...porque...

PORQUE TE AMO LUCY!

Me lo suponia... -lucy volvio a regalarle una de sus sonrisas- Yo tambien te amo gajeel -el nombrado quedo muy sorprendido por su ser correspondido- Pero... no de la forma que crees...

No entiendo conejita...

YO te amo... pero como un hermano

Hermano? tch... pero yo...

No! -gajeel quedo totalmente confundido por lo dicho- Tu tampoco me amas de la manera que crees... es m s afecto que otra cosa, pero no me amas...

Claro que si... YO TE AMO! -lucy jalo a gajeel para besarlo de nuevo y lucy se dio cuenta de que el no correspondio al instante y dudo pero aun asi se besaron hasta acabar con el oxigeno que les quedaba- Dime... que sentiste y dime la verdad

N-no... no senti nada

Ya ves -lucy sonrio para romper el ambiente incomodo- no sientes en realidad amor... bueno al menos por m no, pero por una amiga de cabello azul... quiz s si

Q-que! como crees que pueda amar a la enana! -gajeel se sonrojo (que raro ._.).

Yo nunca mencione a Levy... me refer a tal vez a juvia... ya que siempre estas con ella-Lucy lo ten a donde quer a... aceptando su enamoramiento por aquella amante de los libros-

Mierda... -susurro aquel Drag n slayer hijo de metalicana-

Sera mejor dormir enamorado ma ana sera un dia muy dificil... auch! -lucy al hacer un segundo movimiento se lastimo-

Gihi conejita eres muy torpe

-lucy solo inflo sus mejillas y haciendo un puchero- callate!

Mmm... lucy...ju-juvia... LUCY! -El moreno solo alboroto su cabellera al despertar de golpe- F-fue un sue o? espera... QUE HAGO AQUI!

GRAY ESTAS BIEN! auch... -lucy al escuchar el grito de gray no dudo en ir corriendo hacia donde estaba(e.e a lucy le gusta gray .-. mmmm... mejor olviden eso)-

L-lucy? que haces aqui... ammm lucy? -lucy no podia dejar de ver... de ver... mmm mejor para resumir estaba desnudo...Completamentee des-nu-do-

Gray...

Si lucy?

PONTE LA MALDITA ROPA!

-Gray se puso todo colorado... no se esperaba estar completamente como dios lo trajo al mundo, asi es... sin dinero ._.- Perdon lucy!

Ahora si! estas muerto

Gray...

Si lucy?

PONTE LA MALDITA ROPA!

-Gray se puso todo colorado... no se esperaba estar completamente como dios lo trajo al mundo, asi es... sin dinero ._.- Perdon lucy!

Ahora si! estas muerto 


	8. Lyon mi ¿Prometido?

Gray...

Si lucy?

PONTE LA MALDITA ROPA!

-Gray se puso todo colorado... no se esperaba estar completamente como dios lo trajo al mundo, as es... sin dinero ._. - Perd n lucy!- fue lo ltimo que dijo aquel moreno antes de tremendo trancazo puesto por lucy-

Ahora s ! Estas muerto

G-gomen lucy... -el pobre ya estaba todo golpeado sin m s...-

Trata de controlarte gray! no es c modo verte... des-des-desnudo -aquella maga agresiva se puso igual o m s colorada que gray como hace unos momentos-

Culpa a Ur ella me hizo as !

U-ur? -lucy estaba totalmente en shock al escuchar el nombre de la maestra de gray y lyon-

Si Ur, es mi maestra y la de el est pido de lyon

L-lyon... conoces a Lyon de Lamya Scale?

Si, por qu ?

El... el... es, bu-bueno era m-mi pro-prometido...

QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ur nos comprometi a los 7 a os... ya estaba todo decidido... pero cuando ella... Deliora... -Al comenzar a recordar a Ur, lyon y deliora comenz a gritar y caer de rodillas- NOOOOOOOOOO!

Lu-lucy c lmate que pasa, porque te pones as ? -gray, al ver que lucy no paraba de gritar la abrazo lo mas que pudo para intentar calmar sus gritos, y esta al sentir aquellos fuertes y protectores brazos se sonrojo y dejo de gritar como si nunca lo hubiese hecho, lucy tenia que admitir que sent a algo por aquel mago de hielo, pero ten a ese mismo sentimiento hacia aquel drag n slayer, natsu dragneel... aunque por gray sent a algo un poco mas fuerte-

G-gray...yo... lo siento

-Gray le regalo una de sus sonrisas provocando que lucy se sonrojara mas- No te preocupes eres mi amiga no? -Amiga... como le dol a decir eso a gray-

S-si creo pero...

Si no me quieres contar que pasa, no importa -quien dir a que el mago de hielo pod a ser caballeroso y comprensivo-

N-no tengo que, despu s de todo era tu maestra no? -la mirada de lucy cambio y ocultando su mirada con su flequillo comenz con su historia de "compromiso"-

Todo empez cuando acnologia me dejo... estaba sola y asustada aunque el siempre me ense o como sobrevivir, quer a compa a, no pod a soportar el estar tan sola en esa caba a... entonces una noche que fui a conseguir le a por el frio que hacia sal un momento de la caba a, entonces al llegar me encontr con Ur y lyon en mi "sala" si as se le puede llamar, ellos 2 se ve an muy mal heridos y exhaustos, los ayude a que recuperaran fuerzas y sanar sus heridas, al paso de las semanas y de recuperarse decidieron llevarme con ellos, Ur no pod a dejarme sola, y aunque me opuse al principio al final acepte por una sola raz n...

Quer as ser m s fuerte acaso? -gray estaba demasiado interesado en la historia de su amada, tanto que ni siquiera parpadeaba-

No... Fue amor gray

Amor? Por quien?

Por lyon... me encari e mucho con l, al igual que el conmigo...

Est pido...

Ese no es el punto gray... es solo que me enamore en tan solo 2 semanas que estuvieron conmigo... y quer a estar siempre con l, por lo que despu s de 2 a os, en mi cumplea os No. 7 Ur quer a que sigui ramos igual de unidos, entonces nos comprometi para as poder al cabo de unos 10 o 15 a os poder continuar con la magia de hielo la cual manejaba lyon y yo... pues despu s del compromiso yo estuve muy feliz y lyon me prometi que jam s de los jam s la romper a... pero 1 mes despu s acnologia me llamaba, uso su magia para controlar mentes y me llevo lejos de ellos... ya sab a que deliora se acercaba... no quer a que corriera riesgos y fue cuando me llevo a una posada... al recuperar el conocimiento me di cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de Ur... y de mi amado lyon, pasaron los meses y no pod a encontrarlos y fue cuando escuche rumores de que deliora se acercaba a un pueblo vecino, deduje que se encontrar an por ah ... y efectivamente pude reconocer a lyon... mal herido y a Ur... usando esa magia de sellado -Una lagrima corr a por la mejilla de la rubia- Ur... sacrifico su vida por protegerte a ti y a lyon...

C-como sabias que...

No soy de tan mala memoria gray... pude distinguir a un ni o de mas con el cual Ur te dec a cosas que no alcanzaba a reconocer, despu s del incidente investigue, se que tu quisiste derrotar a deliora y por eso Ur tuvo que recurrir a aquellas medidas, pasaron los a os, 8 para ser precisos me entere que en un incidente de la isla Galuna

Sobre lyon tambi n te enteraste... TE ENTERASTE DE LO QUE QUERIA HACER!

Si... y me doli ... el quer a a Ur pero al parecer no estaba bien informado, fue cuando escuche que 4 integrantes de fairy tail lograron acabar con la maldici n y deliora, fue entonces que me enfoque un poco m s en ese incidente por lo que logre saber en qu gremio entro lyon... pero no soy tan fuerte como para volverlo a ver gray...

Lucy... eso es amor... y le tengo envidia a ese est pido por tener a una mujer que lo busco por casi 9 a os! ... pero porque lyon o Ur nunca me contaron sobre ti...

No lo s pero ahora no me interesa encontrar a mi familia... porque siempre estar en fairy tail...

A si... entonces soy tu familia?

Tal vez...

Pero soy el m s guapo de la familia no?

Y el mas Pervertido jajajaja -Gray solo hizo un puchero pero le alegraba que lucy pudiera sonre r de nuevo-

Pero... entonces usas magia de hielo... como yo?

Si... pero acnologia no me permite usarla... no controlo su poder me desestabilizo al comenzar a usarla

Ya veo... sabes se me ocurri una idea!

-Lucy estaba confusa pero a la vez inquieta por saber su plan-

Porque no te entreno!

Tu? entrenarme a m ? -se nota su poca creencia- Acaso ya has sido maestro?

No, pero echando a perder se aprende no?

Jajajaja eso creo gray... -*Lyon... aunque me cueste admitirlo todav a... te amo y me gustar a encontrarte solo una vez... y ver cu nto has crecido y madurado*

Lyon... Lyon... Lyon aaaah! est pido lyon porque!... -en el pasillo renegaba una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios- Sera mejor ver a el est pido de Lyon... digo natsu

Natsu? estas despierto?

Mmmm... Lissana... n-no... n-no no dame mis waffles! no son m os!

Vaya, vaya natsu habla entre sue os ah?...

-lucy se acerco a la oreja de natsu con mucha delicadeza- natsu... oe... despierta

Mmm... no... 5 minutos mas, lucy quiere 5 minutos mas...

Eh? de que esta hablando este tipo... natsu despierta

L-lucy... L-lucy... te amo Lucy... -la nombrada al escuchar la declaraci n inconsciente de natsu se quedo petrificada- pero lissana no quiere... no... yo amo a lucy... solo lucy... -despu s de eso natsu comenz a roncar haciendo que lucy despertara de su shock-

NATSU DESPIERTA!

-Natsu salto de la cama todav a dormido- que! que enemigos PU O DE FUEGO! -ese golpe pudo haber golpeado f cilmente a lucy... claro si no estuviese medio dormido, lucy se molesto por eso y golpeo a el hijo de igneel-

DEEESPIERTA ESTUPIDO!...-Pero a lucy se le ocurri una idea para despertar por completo al drag n slayer al no obtener los resultados que quer a pero se arrepentir a despu s- VAMOS NATSU ENEMIGOS! NOS ATACAN!

QUEEE! vamos lucy vamos a pelear!... -natsu se dio cuenta de que no hab a peligro por lo que inexplicablemente se durmi de nuevo (si qu raro xD)- lu-lucy... -el chico se balanceo peligrosamente a los labios de la rubia y... PUM! se besaron... y aunque natsu estuviera medio dormido sent a la boca de la Drag n slayer, (Lucy) y no pudo contenerse las ganas de explorar la boca de la heartfilia y lucy como si esperara que hiciera eso le correspondi casi de inmediato... pero claro son humanos, ten an que respirar y se separaron mas sin en cambio natsu volvi a su placido sue o dejando a una lucy impresionada por la forma de besar del drag n slayer aun estando dormido y la declaraci n involuntaria de el mismo- 


	9. 40 minutos antes

Una rubia andaba un poco apresurada, no podia pensar las cosas claramente... que es lo que pasaba? porque razon se sentia haci? todos esos problemas recorrian su cabeza sin fin, le dolia no solamente su cabeza si no tambien y mas fuerte… su corazon y la causa se llamaba Natsu y gray pero que hacer los amaba y mucho pero tenia que elegir acaso para poder dormir en paz!, que estaba pasando… porque a ella

Ey! Lucy estas bien? Pudes moverte? –pregunto muy preocupado un mago de cabellera negra sin camisa-

S-si –la rubia se sonrojo de ver a gray- y-ya estoy mejor… gracias *porque te comportas asi lucy… actua normal!*

Mmm?... oe el cerebro de laba me dijo que lo has evitado todo el dia… porque?

P-porque?... a pues es porque… porque… -en ese momento lucy estaba desesperada por encontrar una buena excusa para que el mago de hielo le creyera… y se le vino una idea- es solo que el idiota de natsu mientras dormía me golpeo con su puño de fuego y me molesto mucho…

Are? Solo por eso lucy? No estas exagerando las cosas… porque bueno ya sabes estamos hablando de natsu -*que se trae… algo mas fuerte paso pero no quiere contar nada… vaya que es testaruda*- mmm como sea oe luce no quieres ir a una misión conmigo… es que necesito pagar algunas cosas y en la misión que encontré piden la presencia de un mago y una maga… y pensé que… bueno… y-yo –gray se sonrojo y lucy no lo paso por alto-

-Lucy con una voz seductora comento- mmm… ya veo pero… por que yo, acaso quieres hacer algo indebido gray?

N-no es eso bueno si no quieres ir le digo a juvia y ya…

No esta bien yo ire… ya que, además también necesito dinero para la renta de mi pequeña casa…

Oe lucy… ahora que mencionas tu casa nunca nos has dicho donde esta

Encerio… vaya casi 10 meses aquí y no saben donde vivo… bueno no quieres conocer mi casa gray?

S-solo nosotros 2? … n-no es indebido.. bu-bueno… esque…

No! Baka también ira levy-chan

L-levy… -*Porque de todas las personas tenia que ir ella*-

Bueno gray nos vemos a las 7 en mi casa si?

Si lucy ahí estare…

Y asi lucy fue camino a su casa…con demaciada prisa, tenia que preparar algo para comer… es de mala educasion invitar a alguien y no ofrecer comida… eso se lo enseño acnologia y Ur

Lucy decidió preparar spageti , pollo asado y de postre especial para gray Helado de chocolate y de limón, ahora lo mas difícil para lucy… que ponerse!, busco en su armario que estaba enorme pero… NADA! No había nada que ponerse solo tenia se ropa favorita para entrenar que constaba de un short un poco pequeño color rojo con un rayo negro, un top negro que hacia juego y sus tenis, depues tenia un vestido negro que era de noche con una rosa azul del lado izquierdo con unos zapatos negros de tacon alto y plataforma, también tenia una mini falda con una playera de tirantes con un gato muy parecido a happy en el lado derecho inferior y por ultimo un pantalón entubado con una playera un poco larga y apretada color verde con corazones blanco y botas igualmente blancas…. Opto por escoger el ultimo conjunto pensó que seria mejor, de todos modos no era en si una cita… *Rayos hubiera invitado a gajeel* pensaba la maga celestial, asi no estaría tan incomoda con los dos magos, asi estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo hasta que porfin dieron las 7… la hora mas esperada para gray.

El mencionado se apresuro lo mas que pudo al vestirse "sexy" pero normal y seguro entonces después de vestirse no pudo aguantar las ganas de ir porfin a casa de lucy y asi fue como al estar en frnete de la puerta de la casa de la rubia pensando en si tocar o mejor darse media vuelta y marcharse para después regresar a la hora acordada… pero el era un hombre como dice Elfam y no podía retractarse asi que comenzó a tocar la puerta de la rubia, lucy al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta bajo la rubia y al abrirla se impreciono al ver a gray… pensó que lo veria mas tarde.

Gray que sorpresa!, pensé verte a las 7:00 y son las 6:20 todavia es muy prnto no cres?

Es que… bueno yo, y-yo… quería…-estaba balbuceando sin tener una buena excusa del porque fue mas temprano de lo habitual, no podía decirle que fue solo por verla a ella-

Lucy en cambio comenzó a reírse- Eres muy raro gray… bueno pasa

S-si –gray no pudo evitar sonrojarse pues estaba muy avergonzado de sus palabras sin sentido- oe lucy… tienes una casa muy grande

A si?... mmm pues no me había dado cuenta, casi nunca estoy en casa, siempre estoy entrenando

Ya veo… e notado que no eres como las otras chicas, tu te preocupas mas por entrenar y eso verdad?

Si, nunca me intereso mucho mi aspecto aunque dice levy y gajeel que no lo necesito –gray al escuchar esos dos nombres se puso un poco extraño, levy porque…(eso lo explicare cuando este levy con gray a solas c;…) y gajeel su mayor problema "su rival en el amor" como lo diría juvia pero al pensar en eso sintió un escalofrio en su espalda en solo pensar que se estaba comportando como su ex-acosadora –

Pues yo también lo voy a decir, NO LO NECESITAS, tu eres hermosa asi como eres y no necesitas maquillarte o arreglarte porque eres Lucy

Gracias gray –lucy sin pensarlo abrazo a gray por el cumplido y el mago solo se sonrojo por el acto de la rubia-

D-de nada lucy –en ese momento entro levy ya que estaba abierto pero se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar a lucy y gray muy juntitos lo que la hizo ponerse celosa-

Lu-chan? –levy nombro a lucy para poder romper ese abrazo que le molestaba tanto-

Ah! Levy-chan que bueno que llegaste!

H-hola levy…

Ah! Hola gray…-la peliazul actuo indiferente con gray lo que noto lucy con mucho asombro-

Bueno, bueno vamos a comer estoy hambrienta!

Si lu-chan yo te ayudo

Gracias levy-chan… ah! Gray podrías abrir la puerta si alguien tocase… es que llame de de ultimo momento a gajeel…

T-tambien va a venir ga-gajel-kun?

Si levy-chan como también es mi amigo y lo aprecio mucho –esas ultimas 3 palabras le llegaron a la miembro de shadow guear como una estaca en su corazón, interpreto mal sus palabras-

Hmp… no se porque invitar al hierrito emo, solo podrá el ambiente triste y aburrido

No digas eso gray… el es muy amable cuando quiere…

*Gajeel…el nunca me mostro ese lado, en cambio con lucy… es diferente hasta se ve mas feliz a su lado*-Tiene razón lu-chan

Bueno vamos a preparar todo para comer no?

Si! Vamos lu-chan

Las chicas se fueron a la cocina y gray se quedo solo en el comedor pensando sobre lucy, sobre levy… hasta en el estúpido de gajeel pero un ruido de fuera interrumpió su profundo pensamiento y asi se levanto y abrió la puerta y no le gusto quien era.

A pero que desagradable sorpresa gajeel

Hmp… lucy no me dijo que vendría el cerebro congelado

A quien le dices cerebro congelado eh! Hierrito!

Estupido exhibicionista!

Emo!

Pero si tu no te quedas a tras!

Que dijiste maldito hombre de hojalata

Y asi estuvieron mucho tiempo peleando hasta que lucy se dio cuenta de un escándalo de fuera asi que fue a ver dejando a levy a cargo de la comida.

Gajeel! Bueno que llegaste!

Hola conejita

Pasa gajeel estas en tu casa

Gracias, pero parece que alguien no quiere que entre

A gray… vamos, vamos deja a gajeel en paz y entremos si?

S-si…

Cuando gajeel se cruzo con gray solo le susurro algo que dejo a gray totalmente confundido pero feliz *Es toda tuya… ya no tengo interés en ella*

En definitiva este seria su dia de suerte o al menos eso creía…

**Ta, ta! Si un poco corto pero prometo que el próximo será mucho mejor y responderá todas sus preguntas ;) y saber la relación pasada entre gray y levy **


	10. Quiero un descuento!

El dia de suerte de gray fullbuster tan complicado como el entrenamiento de erza pero que seria de la vida de este mago si no fuera tan difícil ser feliz

Estúpido fierrito será mejor que comas decentemente! – Decia el fullbuster con trozos de metal en toda su cara-

Gihi no lo creo cubito helado comeré como se me de la gana –Gajeel comió otro pedazo de metal y escupió un poco en la cara de un irritado gray-

Chi-chicos por favor cálmense lu-chan has algo destruirán tu casa si siguen peleando –Levy tenia su plato de comida en la cabeza no quería que esos pedacitos de metal le quedaran incrustados en su cara

Tch… que molestos son –La rubia suspiro- SI SIGUEN PELEANDO ESCORIAS LOS GOLPEARE HASTA DEJARLOS EN COMA! –Los gritos de lucy casi se escucharon por toda magnolia y el comedor quedo en un profundo silencio-

Tra-tranquila co-conejita… -Gajel estaba tartamudeando como si la misma muerte estuviera frente a el-

S-si lu-lucy n-no tienes por-porque eno…enojarte.. –Gray estaba temblando pues lucy cuando esta mas que cabreada da mas miedo que erza-

-Otro suspiro de la Dragon slayer- Bien… entonces serian tan amables de levantar los platos y… -Gajeel y gray fueron corriendo a la cocina con todos los platos en mano y comenzaron a lavarlos-

Vaya lu-chan si que les das miedo

Pero yo no quería que lavaran los platos pero… un trabajo menos asi que no importa jejeje

Lu-chan a veces si das miedo –(Nótese que levy estaba en una esquina escondiéndose de la aura terrorífica que expulsaba lucy)-

Mientras tanto Gajeel enjabonaba platos y Gray los secaba pero claro se maldecían cada vez que pasaban los platos

Estupido hierrito

Inutil hielito

Pudrete hierro oxidado

Que me dijiste estúpido cerebro congelado

Callate idiota lucy nos va a escuchar y… -Ambos magos comenzaron a temblar y apresuraron su trabajo y por causa de eso tiraron un plato con lo cual lucy fue a la cocina y cuando abrió la puerta los dos magos fueron como rayo donde estaba lucy se incaron, pideron perdón y lucy solo comenzó a reírse-

Po-por favor no nos hagas daño

N-no quiero morir lily me espera en casa

Jajajjaajajajajaja clámense chicos no les hare nada jajajajajajaja solo es un plato

Ambos magos se quedaron congelados con la boca abierta y lucy les toco la frente

Chicos están helados no estarán enfermos?

No estamos muy bien –Dijeron al unisono-

Bueno vamos a servir el postre asi que no se tarden mucho –Lucy les regalo una sonrisa y se fue, los magos se sonrojaron-

Que conejita tan mas…

Bipolar? –Agrego gray-

Si bipolar –Afirmo-

….

Lu-chan ya les dijiste a los chicos

Si ya no han de tardar…..levy-chan?

Que sucede lu-chan?

Porque gray se porta tan… frio o distante con…contigo?

-Levy bajo la cabeza- Me temia que preguntaras eso lu-chan pero yo no soy la que deba contar esa historia… el indicado para contarte es gray el fue quien sufrió mas

-Lucy no entendía lo que quería decir levy pero mejor se reservaría sus preguntas para el fullbuster- Bu-bueno como que los chicos se están tardando no crees levy-chan?

Eh? Ah si! Ire a ver que están haciendo –Levy se paro del gran comedor y se dirigió a la cocina- Chicos ya terminaron?

Le-levy…

Enana ayu-ayudanos

Pero que hicieron!

-Los 2 magos le taparon la boca a levy- Enana no grites porque si lo haces la conejita vendrá y se enojara tanto que tendremos que irnos de magnolia

O de planeta –Agrego gray-

Mmmm mmm mmmmmm! –Gajel no comprendía lo que decía la Mcgarden-

No entiendo ni J de lo que dices enana

Seria bueno que le quitaras la mano para que pueda hablar creo que se esta asfixiando –Dijo gray señalando a levy que tenia la cara azul-

Ops… perdón enana –Gajeel retiro su mano de la pequeña boca de levy-

No me vuelvan a tapar la boca casi muero en manos de gajeel…-La pequeña maga suspiro- Que paso aquí chicos.. –Decia la amante de los libros mientras veía el desastre en la cocina, todos los platos de la Dragon Slayer rotos y lo que le dio mas miedo a la Mcgarden también estaban rotos los platos de porcelana que lucy le dijo que compro por un dineral- Estan muertos chicos

Ayudanos! –Gritaron al unisono-

-Otro suspiro de levy- Bueno les ayudare pero será mejor que me expliquen después lo que paso… pero si les costara mucho dinero reparar esto y mas… esos platos

Po-porque dices eso levy?

Porque lucy compro esos platos por 1,000,000 de jewels la semana pasada

QUEEE! –Ahora levy les tubo que tapar la boca para que no gritaran mas-

Callense!

Es que no puedo creer que lucy comprara unos estúpidos platos por tanto dinero

A mi no me preguntes gray… lucy tiene sus problemas y gustos…. Gomen chicos no podrán pegar los platos tendrán que comprar unos nuevos y aparte los de porcelana que costaron 1,000,000 jewels

Q-que hare… solo tengo como por la mitad de eso

Hmp… estúpido hielito yo tengo toda esa cantidad ahorrada

Porque tienes tanto dinero ahorrado hierrito ni siquiera gastas en comida solo comes hierro y eso lo encuentras muy fácil y gratis

Eso no te incumbe hielito

Bueno calma chicos esto es lo que haremos –Levy les explico un plan perfecto para que lucy no se de cuenta del desastre primero recojerian todo el desastre, segundo saldrían de la casa por la ventana e irían a sus casa por el dinero y ahí gray iria a comprar platos como los de lucy y gajeel iria a comprar los de porcelana mientras que ella distrairia a lucy- Esta claro?

Si!-dijeron al unisono-

Bueno vayan! –Los magos salieron de la casa de la rubia por la ventana de la cocina y levy salió de esta para encontrarse con lucy en el comedor-

Mmm? Levy-chan y los chicos?

Ah… los chicos… to-todavia no terminan

Vaya… ya se tardaron mucho no crees?

S-si pero no creo que se tarden mas je-je-je

Levy-chan estas un poco rara

N-no que cosas dices lu-chan estoy bien…

Ya veo… levy-chan?

Que ocurre lu-chan?

Ya sabias que yo…

Si, y no te culpo por no decirme ser una dragon slayer y aparte ser la hija de el dragon acnologia… no es algo que todos en el gremio quisieran saber…

-Lucy bajo la mirada- Perdon…

Porque te disculpas lu-chan?

Por lo que ocasiono mi padre… yo se que odia a los humanos pero jamás los atacaría… no se que hacer levy-chan quiero ver a mi padre –Lucy comenzó a llorar- Quiero que me explique porque hizo tantas cosas malas… porque me abandono… porque no… porque no quiere que lo encuentre… siempre que estoy cerca de encontrarme con el desaparece…

Lu-chan…

-Lucy cubrió su rostro con sus manos- No puedo creer que padre haya hecho todo eso… dormir…por 7 años eso tuvo que hacer Primera (mavis) para que acnologia no iriera a todos ustedes… odio…debes odiarme

Porque te odiaría a ti lu-chan?

Porque soy… soy la hija de acnologia el dragon de la apocalipsis… y –levy abrazo a lucy-

No lu-chan… lo que hizo tu padre… no es tu culpa es suya… ya tendra motivos por haber hecho eso pero no te culpes de algo que no te corresponde nadie te culpa ni lo harán lu-chan…

Levy… -Lucy correspondió el abrazo-….Arigatou

*.*.*.*

Mientras tanto con los magos estaban como locos buscando los platos (XD) gray ya había comprado todos los platos que le tocaban a el asi que fue a la tienda donde se supone gajeel fue a comprar los platos de porcelana y al escuchar ruido en la tienda supuso que gajeel estaba ahí asi que gray entro en aquella tienda vio a gajeel reclamadole a un cajero

Joder! Aganme un puto descuento!

Se-señor esta no es tienda de… de regateo

Me vale una mierda si es o no una tienda de regateo! A mi me hacen el descuento y punto!

Se-señor no puedo hacer eso… me des-despedirian si hago eso

A mi me vale una reverenda mier…

Hierrito no seas tacaño y pagales!

Tsk… estúpido cubo de hielo no te metas!

Que dijiste estúpido metal oxidado!

Lo que escuchaste idiota –Ambos magos juntaron sus frentes y de sus ojos casi se podía apreciar un rayo que salía de sus ojos-

Se-señores por favor no pe-peleen en la tienda…

Tsk… como sea quiero mi descuento!

Te pones como loco solo por un misero descuento!

CALLATE!

NO ME CALLES! QUIERO MI PUTO DESCUENTOOOOOOOOOOO!

Continuara…


	11. Levy y gray un pasado doloroso

Al final le dieron su descuento a gajeel pero tanta era su suerte que solo le cobraron por los platos de porcelana 500.000 jewels solo para que se fuera de la tienda y jamás regresara por lo tanto estaba mas que feliz

Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu repulsivo rostro

Gihi… no porque me hicieron el descuento y ahora podre comprarme ese ani…. QUE TE IMPORTA!

Estupido yo no te pregunte nada! –Murmuro- ni me interesa

Gihi…

-*Este tipo parace mujer cuando se trata de cosas caras?... pero que estúpido* a gray le apareció una gotita en la nuca-

Gajeel y gray llegaron a casa de lucy y entraron por la ventana y levy al oir un ruido fue a ver si se trataba de los magos

Lu-chan ire a ver si los chicos terminaron no me tardo

Si levy-chan además no han hecho ruido en un tiempo voy contigo

NO! –Lucy abrió los ojos como platos- y-yo ire no queremos que esos tontos rompan otro plato no?

Mmmm… -Lucy tenia una cara pensativa hasta que la cambio por una alegre- Tienes razón levy-chan! Yo te esperare

-*Lu-chan es bipolar…* Levy fue hacia la cocina- Chicos ya llegaron que bueno pero… porque tardaron tanto?

E-eso es por-porque…

El estúpido hierrito estaba como loco pidiendo un puto descuento, por eso tardamos

Des….cuento –A levy le aparecieron muchas gotitas en la nuca- Por-porque? Es porcelana no se regatea gajeel… pero de todas formas no te dieron ningún "descuento"

Gihihihihi –Levy se sorprendió-

S-si te lo dieron!?

El estúpido se salió con la suya solo le cobraron la mitad

Vaya… pero que propósito tiene el "ahorrar" para ti gajeel-kun?... como dijo gray no necesitas dinero para comida o la renta… -Gajeel solo se sonrojo-

Tch no te dira nada levy dice que "no es de nuestro asunto" –Gray remedo a gajeel-

Bueno bueno acomoden los platos porque creo que lucy comienza a sospechar… -Se pudo escuchar la voz de lucy diciendo CHICOS APURENCE! Con un tono muy alegre provocando que a los 3 magos les apareciera una gotita en su nuca-

No creo que este sospechando nada…

Yo también lo creo… pe-pero será mejor apurarnos –Gray hiba a agarrar una caja de la misma forma que levy pero por cosa del destino (muaja muaja en este caso de su escritora Yui) querían tomar la misma caja por lo que tocaron la mano del contrario produciendo un sonrojo en los dos y quitaron sus manos al instante con lo cual gajeel quedo un poco confundido, ya había escuchado la historia de esos dos pero solo eran pequeños fragmentos-

-Gajeel gruño- Que están haciendo ustedes dos hay que apurarnos o si no la conejita… -A los 3 magos les recorrió un pequeño escalofrio por su columna vertebral-

Me-mejor voy a v-ver a Lu-chan –Levy salió de la cocina con paso de robot-

Tch… que molesta es esa enana

NO DIGAS ESO!

-Gajeel miro confundido a gray- Que quieres decir –Tenia una expresión seria-

-Gray oculto su mirada con su fleco- Ella no es molesta… tampoco enana… ella es muy tierna… ella cambio todo mi mundo, y yo le tengo mucho cariño a ella pero aunque ya no me vea como antes… siempre… -Bajo su cabeza aun mas y apretó los puños- Siempre la veré como alguien muy valioso para mi pero… seria mejor evitarla…

Que paso entre la enana y tu…

Tsk… porque quieres saber una historia tan estúpida como esa

Porque yo también siento cariño por la enana… ella es el motivo del porque me esfuerzo tanto en ahorrar… ya se que parezco vieja por actuar asi pero en verdad… –Gajeel se sonrojo- yo en un futuro quisiera… quisiera… ca-casar-casar…ca…

Casarte?... esas no son cosas que pensaría el verdadero gajeel… -Los labios de gray se encorvaron-

Callate hielito!

-Gray solo sonrio- Espero que no seas rechazado… -Murmuro-

Que quieres decir con eso?...

Yo no soy el que deba contar esa historia si no… levy ella es la que sufrió mas

-*Despues… entonces asi será la enana tendrá mucho que decir*-

Gray y gajeel terminaron de arreglar todo en la cocina y fueron con lucy y levy que estaban platicando y riendo pero cuando llegaron los magos se callaron… al parecer hablaban de ellos…

Tch… si quieren nos vamos para que sigan escupiendo estupideces de nosotros

-Las chicas solo rieron en voz baja- No chicos todavía hay que comer el postre

Acaso es… acaso es –Decia gajeel sorprendido-

Si! Es… -Lucy fue interrumpida por gajeel-

MEEEEEETAAAAL! –despues de gritar fue golpeado por lucy en la cabeza-

NO IMBECIL! ES HELADO INUTIL! –Decia lucy muy enojada-

Pe-perdon… -Decia gajeel que se escondia atrás de levy-

-Levy hizo una leve risilla- Gajeel-kun te vuelves muy asustadiso cuando lucy se enoja

NO ES CIERTO!

Los magos comieron helado y después gajeel se despidió de todos tenia que ir con lily si no se preocuparía (No lo creo ._.) levy también se tenia que ir asi que gajeel se ofreció (mas bien le obligo) a acompañarla por lo que solo quedaron en la enorme casa el mago de hielo y la dragon slayer…

*.*.*.* _Levy y gajeel_

Levy estaba muy nerviosa y mas con el incomodo silencio primero por estar a solas con gajeel… totalmente oscuro y la mirada que gajeel le lanzaba de vez en cuando pero este rompió aquel silencio por aquella duda sobre su pasado con el mago de hielo

Enana tengo algo que preguntarte

Uh? Que pasa gajeel-kun?

Mira ire al grano… quiero saber que paso entre el cerebro congelado y tu!

-Levy quedo impresionada con la pregunta inesperada de el Dragon slayer de hierro-

*.*.*.* _Gray y lucy_

En la casa de la heartfilia lucy ya no podía mas tenia que preguntar… levy no quiso contárselo y sus palabras le vinieron a la cabeza

_Me temia que preguntaras eso lu-chan pero yo no soy la que deba contar esa historia… el indicado para contarte es gray el fue quien sufrió mas_

Como que fue el quien mas sufrió ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué hizo levy para decir aquellas palabras?¿Que tanto sufrió gray? Pero después de pensarlo… porque se estaba preocupando tanto por la relación pasada de gray con levy es decir… son amigos pero los amigos no se preocupan tanto por eso ¿O si? Es normal preocuparse por sus amigos pero eso quedo en el pasado ya no tiene tanta importancia pero aun asi no podía quitarse esa duda, quería saber que paso y porque gray es tan distante con levy… quería saber si levy era una amenaza para que ella y gray puedan ser algo mas….BOOM!...PORQUE CONSIDERABA A LEVY UNA AMENAZA! PORQUE QUIERE SER ALGO MAS QUE UNA AMIGA PARA GRAY! A ella le atrae gray ya se había dado cuenta pero también le atrae aquel dragon slayer pelirosa, que complicado pero no podía aguantar mas y exploto mentalmente, se armo de valor y pregunto

Gray... pu-puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Lucy tenia su cara roja y miraba al piso como si fuera lo mas interesante-

Si lucy puedes preguntarme lo que quieras –Dijo gray con un tono amable-

M-me podrías con…contar tu relación con… levy-chan?

-Gray cambio su expresión a una seria y solo bajo la cabeza- Que quieres saber? –Gray no tenia opción el comenzaba a amar a lucy pero levy… maldita sea levy su pasado con ella le ronda en la cabeza y en el corazón seria una buena oportunidad de desahogarse no?

*.*.*.*

Ga-gajel porque quieres saber ese tema… eso ya esta en el pasado

-Gajeel solo gruño quería proteger a la enana a como de lugar y tratar de distanciarla de el cerebro congelado y mas por aquellas palabras que gray le dijo en la cocina de lucy-

_Yo no soy el que deba contar esa historia si no… levy ella es la que sufrió mas_

Golpearia a el hielito pervertido si le hizo daño a levy jamás se lo perdonaría por eso el dragon slayer volvió a preguntar

Que te traes con el hielito y tu… en la casa de lucy actuaron muy raro y yo ya había escuchado que ustedes dos…

El era mi novio –Comenzo a contar levy mientras se sentaba en una silla, sabia que no podría zafarse de las preguntas de gajeel- yo lo amaba mucho y el a mi, antes de empezar nuestra relación éramos los mejores amigos, el lo sabia todo de mi y yo todo de el, yo estaba enamora de el en secreto, no quería confesar mi amor ya que si el no lo correspondía terminaría nuestra amistad de años, yo no quería eso, prefería ser la mejor amiga de gray verlo sonreir cada dia asi seria igualmente feliz…

*.*.*.*

Ella comenzó a actuar un poco raro unas semanas atrás y no sabia el motivo de porque su actitud tan rara… me evitaba y yo me ponía muy triste no quería alejarme de ella… la amaba mucho pero mi miedo de perder nuestra amistad… no podía soportarlo jamás podría soportar el alejarme de mi amiga, ella hizo que viera el mundo de una forma totalmente diferente… ya no me sentía el ser mas odiado y con menos suerte, al conocerla supe que mi suerte era guardada para conocerla y hacerla mi mejor amiga pero después de un tiempo de esa amistad maldije mi suerte… enamorarme de mi amiga y tener miedo de no ser correspondido, eso era mala suerte para mi…

*.*.*.*

Yo ya no quería seguir siendo solo la "buena amiga" o "mejor amiga" yo quería ser algo mas… mas cercana a el por eso… comencé a distanciarme un poco de gray para pensar las cosas mejor, me dolia el ignorarlo o evitarlo cada vez que se acercaba con esa sonrisa y después poner una excusa tonta y cambiar esa sonrisa y su típico "Levy vamos a divertirnos" por una expresión llena de tristeza y un "Ah… será otro dia entonces" sentía como si apuñalaran mi corazón por esas palabras pero el distanciarme de el me hizo pensarlo mejor… decirle mis sentimientos y si no era correspondida me iría del gremio o lo tomaria como si nunca hubiera pasado, incluso si me rechazaba tenia pensado ponerle un hechizo de amnesia para que olvidara eso y entonces llego el dia…

*.*.*.*

14 de junio… nunca olvidare ese dia… ella estaba hermosa con un vestido amarillo sin tirantes y con un leve escote y leve vuelo en la falda, su cabello lizo… estaba hermosa y sonrojada y al verme corrió me abrazo lo que me tomo por sorpresa pero le correspondí el abrazo… tenia tantas ganas de abrazar ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo… ella me miro y me dijo _**Te amo gray**_ yo al escuchar esas palabras sentí como si toda mi vida mejorara solo con esas palabras… se que suena cursi pero era asi

Es tan… lindo que pienses eso –Decia una atenta lucy con ojos cristalinos-

Creo –Gray encurvo sus labios- Despues de esas palabras… nos hicimos pareja porque yo correspondi esos sentimientos, levy era mi novia y me sentía completo…

*.*.*.*

Yo nunca espere que me correspondiera fue una gran sorpresa para mi, pero aun asi fui la mujer mas feliz del mundo en ese momento y de ese momento tuvimos unos hermosos 5 meses como pareja pero… había algo que ya no sentía hacia gray, algo que me decía que no estaba bien… algo que faltaba en mi corazón sentía que mentia a quien creía amar

-Gajeel solo gruño- Como que creías amar eso es estúpido

Talvez pero –Una lagrima salió de los ojos de la mcgarden- eso era algo que sentía en mi corazón… algo me dijo que ya no lo amaba como antes, eso… eso no me gusto… yo lo amaba pero porque tenia que cambiar, porque no regresar a esos meses llenos de amor… ya no quería continuar engañándolo y…

*.*.*.*

Estaba un poco rara… otra vez eso me comenzaba a preocupar… ya no quería que la besara o abrazara se ponía tensa y dura hasta que me arme de valor y le pregunte que pasaba…

-Lucy estaba muy metida en el relato de gray-

Ella me dijo que ya no estaba bien seguir con nuestra relación… porque? Fue lo que dije y ella me dijo "ya no te amo" me altere y comenze a gritarle y ella también… todo estaba mal, ella llorando yo con los puños sangrando por los golpes constantes que le daba a la pared… y todo… termino en un rompimiento…

*.*.*.*

Fui muy grosera con el y muy mala… decirle que ya no lo amaba tan secamente también fui tonta por hacer esa relación tan larga… fue todo mi culpa

Enana… no creo que el no amar a una persona sea su culpa… el amor es estúpido pero también necesario

Yo no…yo… -Levy abrazo a gajeel y comenzó a llorar-

Desahógate…

*.*.*.*

Gray… perdóname no pensé que…

No te preocupes lucy… es normal tener curiosidad de algunas cosas… y tu eres una amiga muy preciada para mi y yo no te ocultare nada –Lucy se mordió el labio-

Gray… yo también tengo que decirte algo y espero… no me odies… -Lucy comenzó a contarle sobre su pasado y gray simplemente no podía creérselo… lagrimas y lagrimas salian de esa conversación pero gray solo seguía callado y muy atento a el pasado de lucy y al terminar…- Y eso es todo…

No pensé que… que tu… bueno tu fuerza y habilidades nunca demostraste ser una dragon slayer tu magia es…

Si… espiritus estelares… pero solo es un camuflaje de mi verdadera fuerza es… bueno magia antigua

No puedo creerlo…

No te culpo si me odias o algo… esta bien

No te odio porque hacerlo?

Por mi padre….

Qui-quien mas lo sabe?

Gajeel…levy y creo que el maestro pero es solo una suposición..

Y ellos te odias acaso por tu pasado?

N-no

Entonces porque crees que yo te odiaría

Todos son diferentes gray…

A si? –Gray se fue acercando a la cara de lucy-

Si eso creo –Lucy también se fue acercando a el…-

Y que mas piensas sobre eso –Gray y lucy estaban a casi 1 cm de juntar sus labios-

Que lo que hare será algo estúpido… -Lucy beso a gray y abrazo su cuello mientras que este le agarraba la cintura para profundizar el beso… ambos enamorados… aunque una mas confundida pero aun asi lo amaba y el único testigo la luna y sus rayos que atravesaban la ventana del comedor casi como un reflector que iluminaba a esa pareja-

Mientras que otra peculiar y no tan usual pareja en un pequeño parque igualmente besándose sin saber cuando llegaron a ese momento… levy y gajeel acaso levy podrá sanar su pequeño corazón con el? Y gajeel podrá conseguir que ella acepte sus sentimientos hasta el punto de una posible boda?

*.*.*.*

Al dia siguiente todos en el gremio tenían los ojos mas que abiertos al ver a levy tomada de la mano con gajeel y su leve sonrojo

No lo puedo creer… -Decia macao con un abano en la boca-

-Erza estaba muy sonroja pero aun asi no dijo nada-

-La pequeña hija de grandine fue la que hablo- Felicidades levy-san, gajeel-san –Wendy hizo una reverencia y se fue-

Como todos tenían la vista en la nueva pareja no vieron cuando gray entro al gremio esepto un energético dragon slayer de fuego

LUCHEMOS HIELITO! –Gray no le hizo caso y lo paso de largo- HASME CASO!

No tengo tiempo ni ganas de estupideces… -Gray se sento en una mesa alejada de todos, estaba muy confundido por lo que paso la noche pasada pero algo lo saco de su transe

Pero miren nada mas… -Una voz molesta pero familiar-

Lyon… -Se escuchaba molesto el mago de hielo, ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para que el llegara- Que diablos haces aquí… por cierto tu ropa

-Lyon se observo ante el comentario de gray- Rayos… donde esta –Decia el aprendiz de Ur mientras volteaba a todos lados en busca de sus prendas- AH! Ahí están! –Fue por la ropa de la cual se despojo inconscientemente y se la puso-

Tch… estúpido exhibicionista

Mira quien lo dice… tu solo estas con los bóxers

Yo ya estaba asi cuando llegue

Y no piensas ponerte algo de ropa, no quiero que mi preciada juvia te vea asi

No me importa lyon mejor dime porque carajos estas aquí

Alguien esta de mal humor eh?... bueno yo estoy aquí porque jura-san me lo pido… para conocer a la nueva integrante de fairy tail, llegamos hace 3 dias –Gray se sorprendió y pensó *Se refiere a lucy…* y fue en ese momento que recordó lo que su amiga le dijo…-

**Flash back**

_Si Ur, es mi maestra y la de el estupido de lyon_

_L-lyon... conoces a Lyon de Lamya Scale?_

_Si, por que?_

_El... el... es, bu-bueno era m-mi pro-prometido..._

_QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_Ur nos comprometi a los 7 años... ya estaba todo decidido... pero cuando ella... Deliora..._

_Ese no es el punto gray... es solo que me enamore en tan solo 2 semanas que estuvieron conmigo... y queria estar siempre con el, por lo que despues de 2 años, en mi cumpleaños No. 7 Ur queria que siguieramos igual de unidos, entonces nos comprometio para asi poder al cabo de unos 10 o 15 años poder continuar con la magia de hielo la cual manejaba lyon y yo... pues despues del compromiso yo estuve muy feliz y lyon me prometi que jamas de los jamases la romperia... pero 1 mes despues acnologia me llamaba, uso su magia para controlar mentes y me llevo lejos de ellos... ya sabia que deliora se acercaba... no queria que corriera riesgos y fue cuando me llevo a una posada... al recuperar el conocimiento me di cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de Ur... y de mi amado lyon, pasaron los meses y no podia encontrarlos y fue cuando escuche rumores de que deliora se acercaba a un pueblo vecino, deduje que se encontrarían por ahi ... y efectivamente pude reconocer a lyon... mal herido y a Ur... usando esa magia de sellado -Una lagrima corria por la mejilla de la rubia- Ur... sacrifico su vida por protegerte a ti y a lyon..._

_Yo lo busque esperanzada de que recordara y tuviera esos sentimientos asi mi…_

**Fin de flash back**

-Gray apretó su puño al recordar las lagrimas que expulso lucy al contar eso…- Maldito lyon eres muy estúpido!

Y ahora que mosca te pico –Lyon volteo a ver la entrada del gremio y observo una silueta un poco familiar… un tanto borrosa en su memoria hasta que…-

L-lyon?

Lucy!?

-Todos fijaron su vista en esos dos y gray solo agacho su cabeza… *Maldicion, no quería que se encontrara con lyon*-

Lucy… estuviste aquí todo el tiempo… yo

Nunca te eh olvidado…. Menos la promesa que nos hicimos

Todo el gremio se quedo mas que confundido pero no dejaron de ver aquella escena

-Lucy comenzó a llorar y corria hacia lyon y este de igual forma se acerco a ella y la abrazo muy fuerte con temor a perderla de nuevo- Lucy… me alegra mucho encontrarte por fin…

_**Continuara…**_


	12. Me quedo con gray y gran final!

Lucy… te busque tantos años, que bueno que estas bien –Lyon soltó a Lucy-

Lyon, jamás deje de buscarte, no te eh olvidado… jamás! –Lyon seco las lagrimas de Lucy y le sonrió-

Lucy yo… -Lyon quedo pausado ya que vio a su querida juvia con unas cuantas gotas en sus ojos azules- Juvia…

Lyon-san… c-como es que... juvia no cree que usted… -Juvia solo sonrió falsamente y se dirigió a la barra con mirajene-

Lyon… tu ya tienes a alguien al igual que yo, es cierto que no te eh olvidado, siempre fuiste alguien importante para mí pero… gray me demostró que no siempre tengo que hacerme la fuerte con las situaciones, el me ayudo a superar mi dolor en mi corazón, creo que a ti también… ve con ella –Lucy se hizo a un lado para que Lyon pudiese ir por su amada peli azul, Lucy agarro a gray de la mano y le beso la mejilla- No te preocupes gray, yo solo te quiero a ti…

-Gray sonrió por la acción mientras Lyon se dirigía a hablar con juvia- Bueno, bueno creo que después de esta escenita necesitan explicarnos que pasa entre ustedes dos eeh –Dijo pícaramente la alberona mientras bebía la última gota de licor del barril-

-Ambos magos se sonrojaron mientras que todos en el gremio iban a felicitarlos- Gray soy muy feliz contigo

Yo también Lucy

*.*.*.*

Natsu no harás nada con lo que paso?

De que hablas happy?

Sobre la relación de Lucy y gray

No… me la gano, creo que eso me saco por lento

Aye sir!

Aun así… si Lucy es feliz con el exhibicionista, no soy nadie para impedir su felicidad

Natsu has madurado –Happy saco algo de su pequeña bolsa que llevaba en la mano- Toma natsu un pescado!

Happy!

Aye natsu

Mejor vamos a buscar algo de comer en la casa de Lucy

Sí, pero no estará gray con ella en su casa… solitos

-Natsu se sonrojo- N-no lo sé… pero de todas formas vamos!

Y así el neko azul y el dragón slayer se dirigieron a la casa de la heartfilia, mientras que ella estaba en su cocina preparando algún refrigerio para ella y su novio

Lucy no quieres que te ayude?

No te preocupes gray solo siéntate, ya estará listo en un momento

De acuerdo –El mago de hielo se dirigió hacia el comedor y se sentó mientras apreciaba la sombra de su amada que se reflejaba- Es tan hermosa –Susurro-

Listo! –Lucy puso un plato con sándwiches- Lo siento gray pero no había mucho en la cocina

No importa, con tal de que sea hecho con tus manos me doy por bien servido

-Lucy solo asintió con un sonrojo muy notable-

-Ambos se sentaron en el sillón con un sándwich en mano hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron y se acercaron lentamente hasta que….- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAA LUUUUUUCY!

NATSU NO ENTRES SIN AVISAR!

FLAMITA ESTUPIDO!

QUE ME DIJISTE EXHIBICIONISTA!

VEN FLAMITA TE ESTOY ESPERANDO!

Esa es la vida de aquellos dos dragón slayer y el mago de hielo, todo un espectáculo para aquellos que nos los conozcan pero, que sería de fiore sin ellos y el gremio más problemático?, de seguro completamente aburrido

~Fin~

_**Acepto tomatazos, bombas y todo eso…. Me lo merezco xD y más por el final enserio perdón pero si me permiten ustedes y mis "queridos profes de la prepa" podre crear la temporada 2, también me gustaría que me hicieran saber si se me pasó algún detalle de la historia, et, porfa no me odien xS**_


End file.
